Total Eclipse Of Her Heart
by ImJustALittleCrazy
Summary: {au twilight starting in New Moon } Vivienne Grant and her mother move to Forks because her mother's reconnecting with and seriously dating, Charlie Swan. She's sworn to herself that she's not going to get used to being around or let anyone get close to her. what happens when Jacob Black is bound and determined to make her change her mind? How will his old friend Bella feel
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE:_

_Starting Over.. All Over Again_

_For as long as I can remember,my mom's been addicted to adventure and romance. This wouldn't be a bad thing if I didn't hate moving so much.. I think before I was 5, we'd lived in at least 10 of the 50 states.. Now that I'm 16, I can say we've lived in all 50 states and if my mom had her way, we'd probably have a passport full of stamps._

_And I've honestly hated every single second of it. I mean, can you honestly blame me? I'd come home and find a U Haul out front of our house/apartment building, etc, and I'd get this knot in my stomach.. Because I knew that it meant I'd have to leave again, I'd have to say goodbye to friends I've made, I'd have to put off dances or slumber parties I got invited to._

_Somewhere around the age of 13 I think, when she made me leave behind a dog that I really, really loved, and several really good friends, I just started accepting it and decided that there wasn't anything I could do about moving.. I could, however, stop letting myself get attached to people, stop making plans for the future, stop looking forward to one day hearing her say "We're never going to move again." and actually meaning it._

_Since then, I've still honestly hated it, but I've gotten sort of used to it, I can kind of anticipate it now when it's going to happen._

_At least I thought I could.. _

_This last time though, she stayed longer.. We were working on our third year in New York when it happened, again.. I was slowly letting my guard down, I was letting myself get comfortable. My mom wasn't dating anyone, but she was working and she seemed really happy with life. She wasn't constantly planning our 'next big adventure'. Our apartment finally felt like home._

_I was involved in cheerleading, I had a ton of awesome and amazing friends, I had the normal teenage life I'd been craving for so long.. And while I was at cheerleading camp over the summer, thinking stupidly that I wasn't going to have to leave behind everything when I returned home, my mother reconnected with an old boyfriend in her old hometown, Forks._

_You can guess what happened after that.._

_Suffice to say, here I am, and this time? I'm not getting attached to anything. I don't care what my mother says, I'm not going to believe it until she shows me that we're done with the moving, she's done with the 'adventures'._

_Because I sure as hell am. And if she thinks I'm gonna make this move easy for her? Nope, not gonna happen. Because not only am I having to deal with being the new girl, I also have to deal with Charlie's daughter Bella._

_What I wasn't counting on was not being able to keep myself from getting close to anyone. I wasn't counting on liking the damn town so much. I wasn't expecting to like this new guy in my mom's life as much as I did, and I damn sure wasn't counting on actually finding a guy I might not want to just walk away from when this all inevitably blew up in my mother's face, if and when that happened._

_But yeah, that's exactly what wound up happening. This is more or less just how it happened, my own little crazy story._


	2. Adjustments

_Chapter 01_

_Adjustments_

Vivienne raked her hands slowly through long dark hair as she stared intently out the window on the passenger side of her mother's car. Her mother Ava sighed and said quietly, "This is going to be good for both of us. Charlie is a good guy and he has a daughter.. You always wanted a sister, remember?"

"Mother, I don't care. I'm fine, really." the 16 year old muttered though deep down, she was anything but fine with uprooting her entire life, moving yet again, starting over all over again in a town she knew nobody in. But she was too soft hearted to want to say anything that might hurt her mother, so any anger she had at the situation she was in currently went unspoken, got shoved deep below the surface.

"You're such a good girl." Ava told her daughter as they turned onto Charlie's road, and the car came to a stop in front of a smaller 2 story white house with dark green shuttered windows. Like the rest of the town they'd just driven through, the house seemed old fashioned, sort of quaint.

Inside the house, Charlie called up the stairs, "Okay, Bella, out of your room now. Ava and Vivienne are here and they're going to need our help moving in their stuff." as he raked his hands through his dark brown wavy hair. Bella rolled her eyes from where she sat in her room upstairs and mused about this for a moment.

"I'll put up with this. But it doesn't mean I've gotta like her." Bella resolved as she stood and walked down the stairs slowly, all the enthusiasm of heading into a death march as she did so. Charlie gave her a look and she said quietly, "I'm just not sure about all of this."

"And I'm sure Vivienne isn't either. But they're here now, and Ava and I really hope you two will at least try getting along." Charlie said firmly as he gave his daughter a commanding look, opened the door.

Vivienne sat in the car, staring at the house. She and her mother had spent the weekend about a month ago, she hadn't minded it so much then. In fact, deep down, the weekend just sort of felt peaceful, she'd felt at home.

But she knew her mother all too well, and she knew nothing good ever really lasted either. And that weekend was just that.. A weekend. This was moving in indefinitely, or at least as indefinitely as her mother's sense of 'adventure' got.

What if she hated it here? What if she hated Bella, Charlie's daughter. They hadn't really disliked or liked one another that weekend, but of course, Bella had been gone to her boyfriends house for large chunks of the weekend itself, so they hadn't interacted that much.

"Aren't you going to get out?" Ava asked her daughter as Vivienne nodded and got out without speaking, grabbing the things that hadn't been shipped ahead already from the rear of the car. She'd gotten halfway to the front door when she smacked into Bella who gave her a raised brow then said "Your room's next to mine. We're sharing a bathroom. Don't touch my stuff, don't answer my calls, don't bother me. And I'll do the same for you."

"You won't even know I'm here." Vivienne muttered as she said calmly, " This is temporary after all. Just stay out of my way. The less people I have to say goodbye to when we inevitably move again, the better off I am." before smirking, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder and shoving into the house past Bella who mused over Vivienne's remark just now.

Now she really wasn't too sure about her father dating this woman. Or having to share living space with this girl. She disliked her already, from perfectly groomed hair to high heel wearing foot.

Up in her room, Vivienne looked around. Her mother made her personalize the space when they'd spent that weekend here last month, so she had, just to shut her up. "Still not putting up any of my good posters." she muttered as she flopped down onto the queen sized bed in the room, looking around.

Her mother peeked in and asked, "Aren't you going to unpack?"

Vivienne raised up and said quietly, "Maybe later. The drive kinda made me tired. Think I'll take a nap and then maybe go explore the town or something.. I mean if that's okay.." while hiding what she really wanted to tell her mother.

Ava studied her daughter a few moments and then said with a smile, "Are you sure you're okay?" and again, as usual, when she asked this question, Vivienne lied and nodded, giving her best convincing smile as she said "Yeah mom. I'm just tired, okay?" before rolling over on the bed, putting in her headphones, turning on her Ipod.

She woke up about an hour or two later to find Charlie's daughter, Bella, standing in her room, looking around in curiousity.

"Umm, what the hell are you doing in here?" Vivienne asked as she bit her lower lip, sitting up in the bed, raking her hand through sleep tousled long and dark brown hair. "When you said stay out of your stuff.. That actually went for my stuff also. Or do you just not get that?" Vivienne asked calmly as Bella looked at her and then asked, "So your mom.. She does this a lot."

"Yeah. It's not so bad after a while. Like I said.. I won't be here to actually get to know anyone, so if you don't mind? I was actually kind of thinking about going for a drive or something." Vivienne said quietly as she slid on the matching velour jacket to the pants she wore currently, and then her Nikes, walking down the stairs.

She shivered a little, it was weird not being the only teenager in the house.. And there was just something more than a little creepy about Bella if she had to be perfectly honest. "Going out for that drive now, Mom."

Charlie peeked into the hallway and shouted up the stairs, "Bella, go with Vivi and show her around town." as Bella grumbled and said "I'd rather burn slowly in hell." to herself but called out to her father "Fine Charlie."

She jogged down the stairs and caught up to Vivienne just outside as she said "We can go in my truck."

"That's okay.. I'm gonna take my mom's Camaro." Vivienne said as she eyed Bella warily then asked, "So.. Your dad.. He's hell bent on us bonding.."

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Bella said as she slid into the passenger seat and adjusted it, buckling the safety belt before turning slightly so she could stare intently out the window.

The radio came on and she bit her lower lip. She hated blaring radios when she was in a car, she preferred the silence. Reaching out she turned it down and Vivienne looked at her, rolled her eyes as she turned it right back up, started to hum along with the song. "I cannot drive in silence."

"Well I hate the noise. Especially this crap." Bella said as she looked at Vivienne who shrugged and said casually, "Not my problem, really." as she kept driving down the main street of the town, looking around, learning where everything was, so she wouldn't have to depend on anyone to get around.

The less people she befriended while she was living here, the better off she was.

"Wow.. This place has like.. Nothing to do." she mused moments later as she pulled into the parking lot of a fast food chain, looking around at the small gathering of people their age outside. Bella hid her face and said "Shit.. There comes Jessica.. Can you leave?"

"Umm, what about no?" Vivienne said as she rolled down the window on her side of the car, Jessica Stanley introducing herself, chattering a mile a minute. Vivienne smiled a little when asked if she wanted to hang out, Jessica adding at the end, "Any friend of Bella's.."

"Oh whoa.. We're not actually friends.. My mom's kind of seeing her dad. More of a forced arrangement than anything.. Bella, do you wanna go to a movie with them tonight?" Vivienne asked as Bella glared at her openly and Jessica gave her a raised brow. The two of them hadn't actually spoken since the night she sort of flipped out during their last attempt at seeing a movie, right after Edward left.

Jessica gave a giggle and then leaning in whispered "She's not exactly a people person, Vivienne.. Ooh, can I call you Viv?"

"Sure.. But umm... Why not?" Vivienne whispered back as Jessica whispered the whole thing about the breakup into her ear, adding at the end, "Now she's sort of just losing it, slowly, it's really, really painful to watch, so it's really, really sweet of you to even attempt getting her out tonight."

Vivienne's gaze shifted to Bella who asked, "What? Look, I'm just not in the mood. So you can take me home and Jessica can pick you up or something. But I'm not going."

"Bella, is a guy really worth this? I mean seriously.. The guy was a hot mess." Vivienne said calmly, while smirking as Bella predictably stiffened and said quietly, "He was not. You didn't know him."

"I knew enough about him to know he's only got his hair going for him." Vivienne said as Jessica smiled at her and then said "Just take her home.. I'll follow you over and we'll figure out who's riding in who's car."

"Oh.. We're totally taking this.. After my mother uprooted me yet again, from a place I was perfectly happy at, mind you, she owes me that much.." Vivienne said as Jessica nodded and said "I'm right behind you."

The girls took off for Charlie's house, and Bella practically bolted from the car the second it stopped, and back to the sanctuary of her room.

"Nope.. Definitely not going to enjoy having her around. Even if it isn't permanent. Just that little bit of time I had to spend with her tonight was annoying. Like I didn't see through her fake niceness." Bella muttered as Vivienne and Jessica walked in and explained the situation, then went upstairs to at least offer to take Bella with them one more time.

"And like I told you, Viv. She's a stick in the mud." Jessica said as Vivienne stared at the closed white wooden door then shrugged as she said "It's her problem then, not mine. Just think it's stupid she'd let one guy do this to her."

"They have this thing, it's actually really, really creepy and totally not normal." Jessica said as the two girls set off for the movies.

Even though she didn't dare admit to it, she could see herself, if given the chance, coming to sort of think of Forks as home. And she didn't like that, because that meant that no matter what she might do, when they inevitably moved again, when her mother made a mess of things yet again, it would hurt.

So maybe she should just enjoy it a little while keeping people comfortably at arms length. That didn't seem like it'd be too hard to do.


	3. An Eventful Chance Meeting

_CHAPTER 02_

_CHANCE MEETING_

_But the moment that I first laid eyes on him all alone  
On the edge of seventeen_

_Edge Of Seventeen, Stevie Nicks_

"Hey, isn't that Bella?" Vivienne asked as she and Jessica, a few other girls stood in line at the concession stand of the crowded movie theater in Port Angeles mall. She licked her lips as she made eye contact with a very tall guy with long dark hair and bright brown eyes, her skin heating under the contact of his steady gaze almost. "Well hello there, hottie.." she muttered under her breath as she gave him a covert wink and dropped her attention to the snack counter in front of them.

Jessica looked over and then muttered "Well, I'll be damned.. She won't come out with us, she'll go out with my soon to be ex boyfriend Mike and some other guys that I don't even know but holy hell.. Are they hot or am I?.. Oh hell no..." her voice trailing off, warm brown eyes slightly glazed in anger as she stared down Bella intently.

Vivienne quickly grabbed Jessica's elbow and shaking her head, nodded to a group of guys, older guys, a few feet away from them in the next concession line. "Follow my lead."

She slunk over and tapped a blond haired male on his shoulder and when he turned around, Vivienne said with a mysterious shrug and a slight smirk, "This is Jessica. She could really, really use your help right now.." as the guy looked from her to Jessica who bit her lower lip, blushing quietly, her hands in her hair.

"Carter. How do you need help?" the guy asked in amusement as he eyed the girls in front of him, bit his lower lip. Jessica stammered for a moment and Vivienne spoke up casually, in a slightly daring voice, said with a smirk, "Well, see that guy over there? That's supposed to be Jessica's boyfriend.. And he faked sick, showed up here with a girl named Bella.."

"Ahhh.. So he's your basic snot nosed jerk, right?" Carter assessed, crossing one muscular arm over the other, eyeing the two much younger girls intently, curious about them. Not enough to actually consider hooking up, but wondering what made them bolder than most girls their own age, what gave them the balls to approach a college sophmore.

"Essentially, yes, but you really don't have..." Jessica started, only to have her objections silenced by the spontaneous and rather convincing kiss that Carter gave her, right as Mike Newton happened to look up and in their direction.

Mike gaped at his supposed girlfriend as some college guy kissed her in front of everyone. Bella had thought she'd seen Jess and Vivienne and some of the other girls from Forks High earlier in the night, and he'd been trying to stay out of sight. His stomach sank as he watched the apparent end of his relationship with Jessica.

They'd been fighting a lot more lately, given that Jessica repeatedly called Bella an attention whore who was just acting depressed and insane so people would drop everything to give her the attention she craved.. But he never thought this was going to happen when he asked Bella on a sort of date that night.

Then again, he also hadn't expected to find her with a bunch of taller Native American guys from the reservation, either.. So far this night was proving to be one huge bust for the poor guy.

Vivienne shot Bella a silent smirk as she shrugged and mouthed "Oopsie daisy." when Mike stormed away from Bella when she was in mid sentence and over to Jessica and their new friend Carter, his other friends.

The kiss broke and a fist flew over Jessica's shoulder right as Vivienne got her out of the way and muttered, "Sorry.. I just hate her, and I happen to agree.. She's an attention whore who desperately needs to be stopped.. My only real question is who the hell is that guy with the long hair with her and where the fuck do I get one?" as Jessica giggled and looked over, shrugging, before promptly grabbing Vivienne's hand and practically dragging her towards the group of giantesque Native American males.

Jessica looked up at Mike and said quietly, "It's our 5 month anniversary.. And you pretend to be sick so you can play nurse for 'poor hurt widdle Bella?' We are beyond done, Newton, you should just go. Now."

Mike sighed as he said quietly, "She needs friends, Jess. You were her friend, remember?" as Jessica snorted and said "Right.. Friends.. No, she is a succubus who only wants to make everyone else as miserable as she is because her beloved Edward is gone. But hey, you made your choice, now we're done. Just leave me alone." as she walked away, walking over to Vivienne again, standing beside her quietly, watching the tense little scene in front of her with amusement and curiousity..

Jacob sniffed the air. For the 5th time that night and probably about the 25th since his first shifter phase, he was smelling cotton candy, a smell he originally thought was coming from Bella, because he always seemed to smell it near her house or when she was nearby.. Now apparently, he was learning that it wasn't Bella, but from some other source... "Where the hell is the cotton candy I keep smelling?" he wondered aloud as Embry stiffened and shot his friend a look and raised brow..

Was Jacob finally on the verge of his first phase? Or had he phased already, and neglected to tell anyone? Maybe that's why he sought Embry out and apologized to him earlier in the day.. Or why he asked Paul, Embry and Jared to come with him tonight..

"He better not have imprinted on Bella or I swear to God I'll.." Paul muttered to Jared and Embry as Embry shook his head and said "If it were her, we'd be witnessing the worlds most disgusting makeout. Or his obsessive inner dialogue, like you two put me through.. "

Throats clearing had the group of males head shooting up, looking at Jessica Stanley, another brunette girl. Jacob couldn't stop staring at her, it was almost like he completely forgot he was at the movies, on a date with what he **thought** was his 'dream girl' – though lately, he'd started to realize that he just didn't like her in that way – and his childhood crush Bella.

Jessica smiled as she looked at Vivienne who seemed to be passive agressively avoiding Jacob's gaze with her hand in her hair, and she asked casually, "So, I'm betting that none of you have met the daughter of Bella's father's girlfriend, right?" before shooting Bella a very angry and potent death glare.

"She's talked about some chick named Vivienne." Paul mused as he asked with a smirk, "Why?"

"Because, this, boys, is Vivienne." Jessica said as Vivienne stammered for a few minutes and recovering her usual boldness said quickly, "If she said it and it was bad, it was probably all lies." shooting Bella a covert smirk.

Bella was literally squirming right now, looking back and forth between Jacob and Vivienne. She'd already caught him checking her out at least 4 times tonight, and when she'd told him that she was the girl she'd been complaining about earlier when they had their motorcycle ride for the day, he'd sort of looked at her as if he suspected that they didn't get along because of her..

Truth be told, Bella just plain didn't like Vivienne. She was always making noise, she was always taking up the shower, she constantly had people over, people who honestly annoyed Bella to even be around and.. Well, she just didn't like the interruption that Vivienne posed on her normal and boring life, her structured routine of grief, depression and angst.

It didn't help that Vivienne actually did try to put herself out there and be a little nicer to her than most people at Forks High seemed to be.

Or she had until about a week ago when they'd argued because she caught Bella flirting with Mike Newton, who happened to be dating Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's supposed friends.

"Hi." Jacob finally managed as his mind slowed down enough to let him focus. It was almost as if when he'd looked at her he'd seen their entire life together or something and this odd and burning white hot heat poured through his veins.

He licked his lips as she sipped a milkshake and said casually, "S'up?" while not holding his gaze for longer than 4 or 5 seconds at the most. Did he scare her or something? He found himself thinking that he hoped not, that he certainly didn't want to do that.

He shuffled closer to her, she backed away a little, smiled as she asked, "So.. going out on a limb here.. You guys don't go to Forks High, huh?"

Jessica smiled as Jacob shook his head and Paul answered calmly, "Nope.. Jacob roped us into coming tonight.." while staring at Vivienne and then Jacob with a curious and slightly amused look in his eyes.

"That sucks." Vivienne muttered as she dared hold Jacob's gaze a full 6 seconds, winking as she dropped her gaze again, biting her lower lip. She felt like she was on fire right now, she could feel this strange heat lingering in the air. Fanning herself she asked, "Anyone else hot?" while sipping her milkshake.

The guys coughed and Bella rolled her eyes, muttered to herself, "Please.. Seriously?"

"What's wrong, Bella?" Vivienne asked in mild amusement as Jacob all but tried not to fall over laughing.

The anoymosity between the two girls was blatantly obvious.

"You for one thing. I didn't ask you and Jessica to walk over here." Bella said as Vivienne shrugged and said "But you can't stop me, either." making a half assed attempt to hide her words under her breath but failing, much to the delight of Paul, who didn't really like Bella.

Jacob, currently stood leaned against a wall, lost in thought.. So he hadn't imprinted on Bella like he'd thought when he started smelling the sweet cotton candy like scent whenever he'd come to her house to pick her up. Then he'd had his first phase earlier this week and he'd smelled the scent again and followed it.. He'd put two and two together and apparently, instead of coming up with four, mostly because Bella would not let him meet Vivienne for some reason or another, he'd assumed that since he only ever saw Bella, he'd imprinted on her.

He found himself almost jumping in triumph when he realized that he hadn't imprinted Bella like he thought, instead, it was this other girl who was living in Charlie Swan's house. A girl Bella seemed to hate and Bella did everything in her power to keep Jacob from bumping into when he did come over to spend time with her.

"Don't you have a movie to see?" Bella asked as Jessica sipped her smoothie and said casually, "What's wrong, Bella? At least one of us is polite and not sneaky and underhanded.. You could have introduced her, and me for that matter, to your new buddies here."

"She thinks she's so much better than we are though, Jessica." Vivienne spoke up, toying with the straw in her nearly drained milkshake, amused smirk on her face when she added, " But she's not.."

Bella glared and Jacob stepped between the two girls, laughed a little as he said calmly, " No need in getting us all thrown out."

"Oh.. I wasn't going to waste the effort it took to hit her back." Vivienne said with a shrug as Bella openly fumed, gritting her teeth, glaring in total hatred at the demon spawn who lived in the bedroom just down the hall from her.

"You're dead when we get home." Bella hissed as soon as the 3 girls were a few feet away so that they were totally out of the guys hearing range. Vivienne shrugged and said in a teasing tone, "Ooh.. I'm soooooo scared. Is there some reason you didn't just introduce me to your friends?"

"Because, Vivienne, you won't be here long.. Not if I have my way about it. I'm totally working on a way to break up our parents." Bella said quietly as Vivienne shrugged and said "And?" while doing the sign for 'cuckoo' to Jessica, they stood a few feet away from the group of guys right now, Jessica snickering as she said calmly, "Our friendship, by the way, Bella, is over.. Really? You ask Mike to come to a movie with you tonight.. Knowing he has a crush on you and he'd blow me off? On our 5 month anniversary. I thought you were my friend."

"Excuse me? You've been running around, telling the entire school that I'm 'losing it'. I did this, tonight, to prove a point." Bella said calmly, her voice deliberate as she looked at the two girls with her arms crossed. She was furious right now for more than one good reason.

"If that point is that you're good at using people, Bella, I'd say you did a damn good job of proving it." Vivienne said as Jessica nodded and the two girls walked back over to the group of guys.

"So.. What movie are you guys gonna see?" Jacob asked as Bella glared a hole through him silently, her arms crossed, pouting.

Vivienne smirked and held up the tickets for an action movie he'd truthfully rather have been seeing.

"Awesome.." he said with a bright smile as Vivienne said "Fast cars, hot guys.. It's the best chick flick ever made. But Jess and I should probably go nab our seats.. Wouldn't wanna intrude on you guys thing.. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." Jacob said as Paul and Jared and Embry nodded, waving them off. Jacob leaned against the wall heavily to compose himself as Bella turned to him and said quietly, "You fell for that nice girl thing just now?"

He looked at her, hand in his hair, still stunned and now confused as to why she'd be upset. He'd known she was using him to deal with Cullen being gone.. Why in the hell was she mad to begin with?

During the movie, a horror movie, much to Jacob's amusement and chagrin, Paul elbowed Jacob and muttered, "So.. Wasn't Bella like you thought, huh?"

"Nope, thank God." Jacob muttered as Embry leaned in and said with a smirk, "Yeah.. Real smooth out there."

"Like you could've handled it better." Jacob said as he smirked, Embry glaring as he muttered "At least I wouldn't have spent the majority of the time gaping at her like some idiot."

"I talked... I just.. Okay, she made me nervous, damn it. She's so hot."

Bella tried blocking out the sound of the guys whispering beside her, but she stiffened when she heard that damn girl's name come up, mostly because Jacob mentioned her of course. She bit her lower lip and then sighed quietly.

So, apparently, she was going to have to do something about Vivienne Grant.. The girl was fast becoming less of an annoyance and more of a pain in her ass.

The sooner Vivienne's mother broke up with Charlie, the better, in her book. Because she wasn't about to lose a guy she at least felt comfortable around to Vivienne.

In their theater, Jessica elbowed Vivienne and asked casually, "So, Jacob's hot, huh?"

Vivienne shrugged and said "Yeah, but like I said.. Not like my mom's gonna stick around." as she looked at Jessica who said "If you keep closing yourself off from everyone, never take a chance, you're never going to have any fun. You don't want to be like Ms. Stick Up Her Ass Bella, do you?"

"Hell no. I'd die before I got that boring.. But something just.. When I looked at him tonight.. If I get to know him, if I get close to him.. I'm only gonna keep wanting more.. And then I'll have to leave. It's already bad enough I'm gonna miss you and Jacie and the other girls like crazy.." Vivienne pouted as Jessica said "Actually, don't you have like, an aunt around here or something.. Or we could see if you could move in with me!"

Vivienne sighed, watching the movie silently. Jessica had a good point.. But if she let herself have any semblance of the normal she'd had for a little while back in New York, she was just too afraid that she'd come home one afternoon and her mother would be packed and telling her to pack, they were leaving town.. Again.

And something told her that she would not want to leave Jacob behind.

* * *

**Ohmigosh, thanks for all the love and the 2 reviews so far. This story is kinda anti Bella, and it's also addressing the plot bunny "What if Jacob ditched Bella in New Moon? Never imprinted on Renesmee?" because yeah, those are two things in the series that annoyed me.. **

**But anyway, thanks, you guys are truly amazing, and I'm so happy you all liked this so far.**


	4. Ditching Bella I

_CHAPTER 03_

_ DITCHING BELLA  
_

_But the moment that I first laid eyes on him all alone  
On the edge of seventeen_

_Edge Of Seventeen, Stevie Nicks_

She turned to find him lingering in her doorway, peeking into her room in curiousity. Lowering her straightening iron she asked him, "Something you need?" as she licked her lower lip and studied him intently. Jacob stepped into the pale gray/white and pink room, flopped down onto her bed as he said "Just curious.. You never come with Bella to the res.. Why?"

Vivienne chuckled and said "That would involve me actually getting into an automobile with her. And she's not someone I trust with my safety. Besides, she's your friend, so I thought it'd make me a tag along or something? And I'm not into forcing myself on strange people, especially if I happen to have it on fairly decent authority that I'm kinda not wanted around."

Jacob stared at her then asked quickly, "Who said you weren't wanted around, though.. Cause see, I didn't say that.." while biting his lower lip. He asked quietly, "Bella said that, didn't she?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah.. She said it.. And I stay away for my own reasons, Jacob." Vivienne muttered, sliding the straightening iron through her hair slowly, trying to concentrate on fixing her hair, getting ready to go out to this supposed 'killer' party Jessica found out about earlier in the week that was tonight, rather than focusing on the prime example of sex on 2 legs flopped haphazardly across her bed right now, staring up at her with molten chocolate eyes.

Because if she focused on the latter, she was completely and totally fucked. Somehow, the guy managed to fluster her, a task that was not easily done, mind you, just by looking at her with those eyes for too long.. And knowing that her mother could at any day decide she wanted to move yet again, she just wasn't willing to risk his getting any closer to her than a good arms length.

A blush rose in her cheeks as he picked up her discarded button down shirt, the one she actually slept in, a pale pink pinstriped one, and said "So.. you really like pink, huh?" while coughing a little to himself. Unlike Bella's room, Vivienne's room seemed almost like an adult, a woman lived in it. Of course, he couldn't help but notice that at least 90 percent of her things were still in boxes too..

But by now he'd sort of gotten to know her a little through carefully phrased questions he asked Bella when they had their motorcycle afternoons, and he sort of knew why that might be.

"Yeah.. I mean I like other colors too." she muttered, raking her hand through her hair slowly, digging through a box to find a cardigan to go over the shirt she was wearing tonight with stilettos and skinny jeans. She froze when he suggested casually, "Why don't I ditch Bella and you ditch this lame party? You know it's going to be lame, Viv.. All high school parties are."

"It's actually a frat party, Jacob. And why on Earth would you want to ditch Bella? I mean to hear her talk you two are really, really cozy." Vivienne said quietly, while licking her lips, her back turned to him. It was a good thing he couldn't see her right now, or he'd see just how red her face was.

"Oh really.. Well, see, she thinks that, but I'm sort of thinking differently.. Kind of getting sick of coming in second to a ghost." Jacob mused as he asked, "How in the hell did you get invited to a frat party?"

"Remember that night at the mall? Apparently Carter really liked Jess or something, he invited us." Vivienne said as she slid on the cardigan, slid her feet into a pair of tall heeled stilettos, Jacob asking in disbelief, "How in the hell do you walk in those?"

"It's easy when you used to sneak into your mom's room as a kid and practice, pretend to be an adult." Vivienne said as she shrugged, looking at him for a moment. The cell phone rang and she picked it up, wincing as the sound of a very sick Jessica filled the line. "So.. guessing you really don't feel like a party tonight?" she asked with a slight laugh as she hung up.

"Okay then. .So I got all sexy for no good reason." Vivienne pouted for a moment as Jacob said calmly, "You could come with me.. I mean you can even change if you want to."

"What are you doing?" she asked with a raised brow as Jacob said casually, "Only crashing a tribal elders meeting.. But it's cool, I've taken Bella before.."

"They have food, yes?" Vivienne asked casually as she noticed how close they seemed to be migrating to each other currently and blushed about it. This guy somehow managed to fluster her more than anyone else ever had before. Normally, she was the one making the guy flustered.. Not the other way around.

"Mhmm." Jacob muttered as she smiled and sighing said calmly, "Okay, alright.. Let me go change and we can go. But we're taking my car." as she disappeared into the walk in closet in her room. Jacob coughed while trying not to imagine her changing, and then called out, "Fine.. But I drive."

"Hmm.. Okay, fine.. But you have to tell me how you managed to avoid Bella.. I need to know so I can keep her out of my damn hair too." Vivienne called through the door as Jacob chuckled and said "Just told her the truth.. That I didn't wanna hang out anymore."

"That works? Damn.. Maybe I should try it sometimes. Sarcasm's wasted on the girl I think." Vivienne called through the door as she slid her feet into a slightly less high pair of heeled wedge sandals and a sundress. She stepped out and Jacob almost choked, but he smiled and said "You look great, let's go." grabbing her hand and dragging down the stairs practically, making her laugh as she asked "So if she knows, Jacob, what's the hurry?" making him laugh and say "Oh, just don't want her playing the dad card." as they ran out the front door and jumped into her mother's Camaro, laughing hysterically for at least 10 minutes about what they'd just done.

"Do you think she even knows you were there and left with me?" Vivienne asked as Jacob snickered and said in amusement, "Doubtful.. She was staring out that damn window almost the whole time I was talking to her, and I don't even think she knew I left the room."

"Aww, see, now that makes me feel bad.. You told her this when she was in her 'coma' mood?" Vivienne asked, giving him a dirty look as Jacob said "No, me telling her is why she was doing it. She made some big long speech about how she was losing everyone now, then she sat down and sighed, told me to get out of her room. And she's staring out the window again now."

"She's got serious problems." Vivienne mused as Jacob pulled into a dirt and gravel driveway, parked the car. She smiled as she looked around and then said casually, "So.. we're here?"

"No, this is my house.. Kinda thought we could hang out here before we crash the tribal council meeting.. I mean if that's okay?" Jacob asked as Vivienne nodded and smiling said "Sure." as she got out of the car, stretched. A man in a wheelchair sat on the porch, from what she could see, he looked like he were whittling or something and he waved at her, called something out to Jacob.

"That's my dad, Billy." Jacob said as he nodded towards the man. Vivienne nodded and said with a smile, "Hi Mr. Black." with Billy smiling and teasing Jacob casually, asking him, "You said she was cute, son.. That's a pretty girl, not a cute one."

Jacob gave his father a slightly dirty look and then said "And we can play video games or something.. I mean if you want.."

"If you have Call of Duty, count me in." Vivienne said with a smile as she walked into the living room behind Jacob, a little nervous.. Hanging out with him was going to test her theory on just how easy it might be to keep him at arms length.

"Oh.. We have it. But I seriously doubt you can kill more than me." Jacob bragged as he handed her a controller, sat down as close to her as he could get away with without making her skittish. She smirked and then winking casually said "You think so, huh?"

"I know so." Jacob stated with a shrug as he looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you came over." he said as she nodded and smiling said "Me too."

She really was glad, she was just worried about how little it'd take to get her to cave, let him closer than she normally let most people.

* * *

**Ohmigosh, thanks for all the love and the 2 reviews so far. This story is kinda anti Bella, and it's also addressing the plot bunny "What if Jacob ditched Bella in New Moon? Never imprinted on Renesmee?" because yeah, those are two things in the series that annoyed me.. **

**But anyway, thanks, you guys are truly amazing, and I'm so happy you all liked this so far.**


	5. Ditching Bella II

_CHAPTER 03 PART 2  
_

_ DITCHING BELLA  
_

_But the moment that I first laid eyes on him all alone  
On the edge of seventeen_

_Edge Of Seventeen, Stevie Nicks_

"She's a little overdressed for a council thing.. Isn't she?" Paul chuckled as he elbowed Jared who looked over at Jacob's imprint Vivienne. Jared shrugged and snuggling Kim closer pointed out, "Kim dresses up a lot too." earning him a playful pout, which quickly made Jared say "But I don't mind."

Vivienne looked around at the group, her hand in her long dark brown hair. Suddenly, she felt overdressed. Maybe she should have went for jeans or something.. She slid her feet out of the wedge heel sandals she'd been wearing, carried them in her hand as Jacob warned "Beach glass." about the same time as she yelped and held her foot up, hopping around, muttering dryly, "Yeah, thanks for the advance warning." while hiding a pout.

Jacob picked her up and sat her on his back, chuckling as he said "Shoes hurting your feet?" as she bit her lip, stubbornly refusing to answer the question. "I'll take that as a yeah." Jacob said as he sat her down on the log and said casually, "Sorry I'm late." not even bothering to explain Vivienne's presence. Sam gave him a warning look which he ignored and turned to Embry, talking about the movie they'd all decided to go and see after the meeting while Vivienne looked around the group, wondering what tonight was really supposed to be, because in many ways, it felt like a test. Paul Lahote, the guy she'd met earlier in the week at the mall with Jacob leaned in and said with a casual smirk, "Relax. We're not like.. Gonna eat you."

She raised a brow then muttered something he couldn't understand. But he leaned back in and whispered, "Truthfully, halfpint.. I'm glad he didn't drag Bella here again.. None of us are really her biggest fan. So we're all kinda glad he met you."

She nodded and muttered quietly, "Thanks, I think.. But if it's any consolation, I don't really care for her, either. She had the nerve to snitch on me for sneaking back in a night or two ago. All I did was walk down into the yard to try and get better cellular reception."

"Really, Paul? I turn my back for one second.." Jacob grumbled as Vivienne looked at him, managed a smile as her cheeks heated a little.. Whoa.. was it just her, or was he getting jealous all the sudden? But why? She'd gotten the impression from Bella, that Jacob was sort of her personal property or that they were closer than they actually were. And Jacob barely knew her.

She leaned against Jacob and said casually, "It's cool, Jacob.. He was just talking, I was just not being rude." while smiling up at him. He seemed to calm down a little and then Sam started to talk, the others mostly agreeing and nodding in agreement. The name Cullen was mentioned and before she realized it, she'd blurted out "Isn't Cullen that prick that's got Bella so insane right now?"

"She might have always been that insane." Jacob muttered as he nodded and said "Yeah.. Why?"

"Because personally, the guy creeped me out.. My mom.. She came down for a weekend last month, made me come too as sort of a 'test'.. We spent the weekend and the entire weekend, I saw him maybe 2 or 3 times, but all of those times, he just kept watching her.. It was sooooo weird. Like, I half expected to look up and see him with a knife in hand or something, trying to carve her like a steak.."

At this particular sentiment spoken aloud, Jared and Paul and Embry and Jacob all burst into spontaneous laughter and Paul quipped, "She's not from here and even she gets it.. Why the hell then does Bella not see it?" as Sam gave Paul a glare to silence him. He wasn't sure if Jacob was intending on telling Vivienne about her being his soulmate, but if Paul kept going, he just might have to.

Leaning in, Sam whispered, "Easy.. Look, I'm as glad as you three are that it's not Bella who is his imprint, and that he's embraced his destiny.. But I'm really not all that sure he wants to have this discussion with her yet." as Leah jogged over quietly, sat down, eyeing the girl.

Vivienne could look at the taller female and clearly sense that she just didn't know what to make of her being there, so she tapped Jacob and leaned up, whispered, "Are you totally sure it's okay? I mean me being here?"

"It's fine, Vivienne.. You actually belong here more than Bella did when I bought her along with me." Jacob answered as Leah leaned in and asked in curiousity, "Who's she? I mean I thought Bella was..." which had Jacob laughing a little, shaking his head and whispering back, "Nope.. It wasn't actually Bella.. Remember the girl who moved in with her, the one Bella couldn't stop bitching about? It's actually her." before saying aloud, "Leah, this is Viv."

Viv nodded and managed a smile as Leah did the same. For the moment, Leah wasn't sure about the girl, she'd heard that her mother moved around a lot, she'd heard all this stuff from Bella about how Vivienne was basically the worst kind of bitch towards her.

"She really doesn't like me.. Let me guess.. Bella told all of them a ton of garbage about me when she came over to visit?" Vivienne asked as Jacob nodded and said quietly, "Leah's just a little harder to get close to than most everyone else, really. But she'll like you."

Vivienne bit her lower lip and sighing said quietly, "If I happen to stay put." mostly to herself. She trailed her finger through the sand as the others talked, mostly trying to work out the mixed feelings she was getting from everyone, wondering why it bothered her so much.

An arm going around her had her looking up, she coughed when she saw Jacob sitting there, that odd look in his eyes again. He always seemed to get that look on his face around her and she didn't know how to handle it, it was like a look of adoration or something.

Her cell phone started going insane and she groaned and blushed in embarassment as heads shot around, brows raised at her choice in ringtones, a female rapper named Kreayshawn, a song called Gucci Gucci. "Who or what in the hell was that?" Embry asked as Vivienne said "That would be a text from She Who Shalt Not Be Named.. I designated this as her ringer because she's the definition of a basic bitch." with a slight laugh.

Leah snickered and looked over at her then asked, "Just tell us how you really feel, huh?" in a joking tone. She might just be able to warm up to this girl.. But not just yet.

"Why hold back? She knows what I think she is. I mean that was a total bitch move, going after Mike AND inviting the guys to a movie with her like an entourage or something.. " Vivienne said as her eyes scanned the text. Bella, right now, was apparently furious about her being with Jacob.

"Well? What's she say?" Paul asked as Vivienne looked up and smirking said "Oh.. She's pissed. She thinks I'm trying to 'steal' Jacob from her.. Those are her words not mine. Wanna see?" she asked with an amused smirk as Jacob grabbed the phone, read it, burst into laughter and passed it over to Paul who started to snicker and try to dramatically read it out loud.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" Leah answered with a joking tone as Vivienne shrugged and said "Why bother? If I did, it'd be sarcasm, and codependent crazy girls don't speak intelligent witty sarcasm."

"Burn." Embry said as he smirked and handed Vivienne her blinding hot pink covered phone back. "You should totally answer her."

"Ooh.. She texted again.. Jacob, you my dear boy, are in the shit now. You told me you TOLD her we were coming here to hang out." Vivienne said as she pivoted to look at him, her hand in her hair, an unamused look on her face.

"I did.. Not my fault that codependent crazy chicks also tune out everything they don't wanna actually hear, Viv." Jacob explained as he took the phone, reading it. "If you've got balls, Jake.. You'll call her." Paul called out, Jacob flipping him off.

Jacob read the text and for a moment, he felt the anger surging at Bella's purposely harassing Vivienne. But he bit it back and then handed Vivienne the phone back, said casually, "I've said all I'm gonna say to her. If she can't deal with it, not my problem."

"Mine either." Vivenne nodded in agreement as she noticed how close they were sitting to each other. She started to move away a little, but Jacob shook his head, kept her against him as he said quietly, "You were shaking.. I mean you looked cold."

"Riiighttt, stud." Vivienne joked as she let him keep holding her closer.. Maybe she could just keep him at arms length, stop torturing herself.. Maybe she could get to know him, get close to him without getting too close. Even as she thought this to herself, she had the feeling that she was falling already.

And it scared her a little.

* * *

**Ohmigosh, thanks for all the love and the 5 reviews so far. This story is kinda anti Bella, and it's also addressing the plot bunny "What if Jacob ditched Bella in New Moon? Never imprinted on Renesmee?" because yeah, those are two things in the series that annoyed me.. **

**But anyway, thanks, you guys are truly amazing, and I'm so happy you all liked this so far.**


	6. Ditching Bella III

_CHAPTER 03 PART 3  
_

_ DITCHING BELLA  
_

_But the moment that I first laid eyes on him all alone  
On the edge of seventeen_

_Edge Of Seventeen, Stevie Nicks_

They laughed as they walked out of the crowded Taco Bell in the mall's food court, and then Vivienne smashed into Bella who looked a lot less than pleased. Bella stared her down angrily, then grabbing her wrist, she dragged her away from the group date, getting her off on her own.

"What in the hell did you not understand when I told you Jacob was my best friend? That I might actually like him?" Bella fumed as she tried to keep her usual annoyingly stoic expression and calm demeanor under control. Vivienne giggled, her hand going to her mouth as she leaned in and said quietly, "And did you not get the part where I said that I could personally give two shits less? That if I want something Bella, sooner or later, it's mine? You really do not get it, do you? I'm not the kind of girl who's just gonna lay down and let you railroad her.. That shit might work with your father and my mother, but it's not gonna work with me." Vivienne said as she licked her lips, scowled in smug contentment at Bella who glared hatefully at her.

"He's been my friend longer. And he promised.." Bella started, only to trail off, seeing Jacob walk up behind Vivienne, seeing the way his hand rested casually at her hip, the look in his eyes. Her stomach churned as she felt the anger slowly building up. Truthfully, in the most logical sense, Bella knew that she deserved this, Jacob had tried several times to get her to choose him, want him..

But it still stung, seeing how he just suddenly didn't care anymore.

Vivienne looked over her shoulder at Jacob and said with a slight smile, "We're good. I mean unless she just makes me take off my shoes and beat her with him, right here in front of everyone in this mall, give her the ass beating her father obviously should've in the first place." making Jacob chuckle trying to picture Vivienne beating Bella up with one of those dangerously high heeled sandals she wore.

Bella glared at him and Jacob spoke up, said calmly, "Why are you even here, Bella? I mean none of us specifically invited you, and you're not really welcome here." while looking at her, trying not to laugh at the pinched angry look on her face. He'd never noticed it before, but she made this ducklike face when she was angry or annoyed.

"Whoa.. I'm not welcome? You're kidding me right now, right Jacob? That motorcycle? All the times I let you try and kiss me and actually didn't punch you?"Bella asked as she put her hand in her hair, desperation growing within her.

This had Vivienne laughing aloud. She'd heard about all of this, of course, Paul and Jared liked making Jacob look like an ass. And apparently, Bella thought with the snap of a finger, whatever hold she had over him would be back in effect. Jacob's grip tightened on Vivienne's hip and Vivienne stopped laughing long enough to look at Bella and say calmly, "So you got him a motorcycle, big deal.. And you let him kiss you without punching you, huh? Well, from the way I heard it, Bella, he realized just how you were real quick and he knows it was a huge mistake now.. As far as you not punching him? You should be fuckin ecstatic that a guy this hot even looks at your basic, clingy, zombielike, freak killer loving ass." Vivienne said as Jacob grabbed hold of her quickly, he could sense her getting angrier, he could tell she was about to either punch Bella or turn the soda in her hand upside down over Bella's head.

Paul elbowed Embry and muttered "Twenty bucks says Halfpint loses her shit with Bella. Because we both know Bella's just gonna keep this going. She's getting attention."

"Poor Jacob.. Guy looks like he's standing in a landmine right now." Jared joked as Kim gave him a sharp look and then said "You guys are his packmates."

"And this is his personal shit, babe." Jared said as Paul nodded and said "Mhmm."

"Well, I personally revise my statement from earlier.. She's kinda growin on me." Leah muttered as she walked over and said casually, "You're not wanted here, Bella.. Why don't you just leave already before you make yourself look even worse?"

Vivienne smiled at the taller female and mouthed a quick thanks, then Bella smirked and said "Actually, your mom said I should come and hang out with you guys.. I mean it's not like this is a date.. And if I go home, then you'll be in serious trouble, I'd be willing to bet... I mean given the fact that I kinda said you snuck out without even asking if I wanted to go.."

Vivienne grumbled and looking at her, she said with a smirk " That's so pathetic, by the way.. You can't go find your own damn friends, so you have to play the parent card and horn in on mine. But hey.. You can stay.. Just don't get all upset and have a bitch fit if you happen to see something you don't wanna see. Because you staying tonight means nothing, Bella. Just trust me on this.. Because I'm not a liar. Nothing you connive or manipulate to do to try and ruin me while I'm here, nothing you try will work. And I will play dirty, right back. You're not messing with your usual girls, Bella. You're messing with me. If I wanna get closer to Jacob, Bella, then you can bet your perfectly groomed little ass I will." as she leaned in, shaking her head at Bella.

Jacob burst into laughter as they rounded the corner away from Bella, stopping her to look down at her as he said "Wow.. That was.. It was hilarious. I mean I've never seen someone just call her out like that. Everyone pretty much thinks she's the perfect girl or something.. I mean she even had me fooled for a while there.." while handing her her movie ticket stub and her soda, which he'd taken just so she didn't dump it over Bella's head during their little argument.

"Yeah, well you're forgetting one thing Jacob. I live with the damn annoying, clingy, spoiled, condescending little bitch. And she's a lot meaner to me when everyone's back's turned. A lot." Vivienne sighed as she said quietly, "I hate this.. Being so nasty to her.. But I've never actually been the kinda girl who just lets people fuck with them.. When you move around as much as me, you kinda get used to sticking up for yourself with bullies.. And she might act sweet, but trust me when I tell you, she's borderline insane. It's probably the smartest thing you've ever done for yourself, Jacob, to get out while you could."

Jacob nodded and smiling said "I'm starting to see that, trust me. What's she do to you though?" in curiousity.. Vivienne sighed and said " She's constantly making up lies about me with my mom, and we were already arguing enough.. She's got Charlie thinking I'm some little delinquent in training for the most part, and then the other afternoon, we're standing at the top of the stairs and she shoves past me to go down. Hard enough that if I hadn't caught myself on the damn railing, I probably would have fallen... But if I tell my own damn mother about her, my mom just tells me that Bella's 'hurt' or she's acting out.. She's not, she's just that fucking determined to break my mom and Charlie up, so I'll have to leave again.. She's already started trying to make Charlie think my mom's sneaking around on him with some guy from the police station.. They're fighting now too."

Jacob sighed as he hugged her and then muttered "What goes around comes around.. In the meantime, if you want someone to talk to, if you need me, I'm here. You don't have to deal with her crap alone." as she nodded and said quietly, "I just.. I wanna get closer to you, Jacob, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll wind up leaving again. And I really don't want to, because despite all she's trying to do to make sure I don't feel welcome, I actually like it here. I haven't liked anywhere I've lived this much in a long time."

A throat clearing from behind them had them looking around, finding Bella and the others standing there, Bella with an intensely hateful look on her face as she said calmly, "Let's just go in, watch this movie and get this all over with." before shoving past them all, going into the theater.

Jacob growled and swore and Paul and Jared and Embry and even Leah all said getting mad at her wouldn't be worth it in the long run. But he couldn't wait to get her off by herself, because he was past done with her crap lately, and seeing and hearing the things she was doing to Vivienne really pissed him off.

Bella hadn't ever actually been this bad before. Then again, she didn't have Edward anymore, either.. And until he'd started falling for Vivienne and imprinted on her, she'd had him, because he'd stupidly and blindly played right into her hands so many times.

So she was desperate for some kind of attention, and she was angry and hurt that her life was changing.

"Jacob, trust me.. I'm gonna be fine, okay? I can handle that little walking bundle of insanity. Two can play her game.." Vivienne said as Jacob nodded and then said calmly, "Just ignore her.. You've got me and the guys, and even Leah to talk to.. And I know you have Jessica, you guys seemed pretty close."

"Speaking of.. She's gonna meet us here with Carter.. That oughta make Bella run like hell. Because Jessica's still pissed at the move she pulled with Mike." Vivienne said as she waved Jessica over, Jessica scowling when she heard what Bella had already managed to do that night.

"She seriously showed up here and played the parent card? That girl needs serious fucking help. I know it now." Jessica muttered as Vivienne said "I'll deal with her later."

"How's it going with Jacob?"

"I wanna let him get closer to me, but with Bella playing havoc with my mom and Charlie.." Vivienne muttered as Jessica hugged her and whispered, "Just go for it. You can't be afraid."

Vivienne nodded and they all settled in to watch the movie, Jacob's arm slid around Vivienne's shoulders during the movie.

* * *

**Ohmigosh, thanks for all the love and the 8 reviews so far. This story is kinda anti Bella, and it's also addressing the plot bunny "What if Jacob ditched Bella in New Moon? Never imprinted on Renesmee?" because yeah, those are two things in the series that annoyed me.. **

**But anyway, thanks, you guys are truly amazing, and I'm so happy you all liked this so far.**


	7. Trouble In Paradise

_CHAPTER 04  
_

_ TROUBLE IN PARADISE  
_

"This isn't fair! You didn't even ask me if I liked either of them, Charlie!" Bella demanded as she stood in the doorway of their kitchen, her hand on her hip. Vivienne laughed and then said calmly, "Oh my god, we forgot to ask Queen Bella if somethings cool with her, let's all just stop what we're doing and kiss her ass..." before staring Bella down, shoulders squared back, fists clenched.

For the better part of the past 30 minutes since her mother and Bella's father announced they were getting married around Thanksgiving, the 4 members of the soon to be blended family had either been screaming at each other, or in the case of Vivienne's mother and Charlie, playing referee. "And by the way, Bella, really don't give a flying fuck in space as to whether you like me or not.. Charlie makes my mother happy. She tries to make him happy, but she kinda can't with you lurking around, fucking up everything she tries to do for him and making her look bad."

"Vivienne, I never said that.." her mother warned as she looked at Vivienne and added, "And your mouth, young lady.. I don't care how mad you are, it's not a reason to swear like a sailor on leave." as Bella spoke up and said "I don't do anything."

Rolling her eyes as she looked at Bella, Vivienne said "Oh really.. So you're not the one who started an argument between them earlier in the week, right? While I was at cheer practice?"

Her mother gave her a silencing look and she sighed, shoulders slumping. The fact that her mother wasn't fighting back was really starting to piss her off.

"Ughh, seriously, Mom, you're defending that stupid little... Even after she's done and said all that mean stuff to you? Mom, really.. I thought you always said to fight back, fight for what you want?.."Vivienne said as she looked at Bella and then said whisper quietly and in a deathly calm voice, "You're done. You've finally done it, Bella, and so help me God, whatever it takes, I will get you back for this shit if we have to move because you force your father to choose between being happy and making you happy."

"She's not going to make me choose anything. This is going to happen, Isabella Marie, whether you like it or not.. And if I find out you have been going behind Ava and trying to make things look bad, trying to make me think she's doing or saying things she's not, you're going back to your mother." Charlie said calmly as he added, "We love you both.. And we love each other. And all of this arguing between you two is making all of us miserable. And Bella's already..."

"Bella, sir, wouldn't be in that predicament, if she'd get her head out of her butt." Vivienne said as she buttered her garlic cheese toast and took a bite, forcefully while glaring at Bella who glared right back.

"Ms. Grant, do you like the fact that you've raised a bully?" Bella asked casually, knowing it'd start another argument, she'd gotten quite good at doing things like that with Vivienne's mother and her own father. It sort of made her falsely happy when everyone else was as miserable as she felt.

"At least she didn't raise a creepy little zombie bitch with dependency issues." Vivienne muttered unheard through a mouth full as Charlie gave Bella a warning glare and Vivienne's mother sighed, looked at Bella and said calmly, "We've figured out what you're doing, Bella, and that's going to stop too. That's why your father and I think that before we do this, merge together as a family fully, we should all go to counselling."

"I'm not doing anything. Why do I have to go to counselling? That's not even fair, seriously." Bella insisted as she looked at Vivienne and gave her a dirty look to which Vivienne responded to by calmly elbowing her in the side beneath the table, out of sight.

"We're all going, numbnuts." Vivienne muttered as she took a few more bites of her food and then asked aloud while not meeting Bella's gaze, "Did Bella here tell you guys she had a motorcycle crash?" while eating her food. Bella tensed and her father gave her a stern look and said calmly, "What's this about?"

"With Jacob. He made me ride one alone, Dad."

"Somehow, I doubt that, Bella." Ava muttered to herself as Charlie turned to look at her and asked, "What'd that mean?" before looking right back at Bella, intently, waiting on an answer. Bella gulped down her soda and then muttered something, went to leave the room, her father told her firmly, "Sit down. Now.. What's this Vivienne's telling me about you crashing a motorcycle, Bella?"

"Well, it was an accident.. Jacob's got two bikes.."

"That she bought for him, sir." Vivienne muttered with a brief look in Bella's direction before continuing, " She's been using those bike lessons to try and kill herself I think. And cliff diving, sir."

"But YOU did it too!" Bella hissed, her calm leaving quickly now, her anger surfacing quickly. Vivienne said with a laugh, "Bella.. I didn't dive off alone.. I dove off with the guys. You, however, sulled up and refused to jump with someone. Said nobody would care what happened to you.. Or were you just being melodramatic again?"

"You're dead, Vivienne." Bella hissed as Vivienne continued, "Anyway, she fell off the bike, after she deliberately ignored everyone screaming at her to slow down."

"How do I know you didn't mess with the brake?" Bella blurted as Charlie said calmly, "Girls, enough. Bella, you get in the den with me, right now. We're about to have a serious discussion.."

He stood and Bella followed him out, Ava high fived her daughter and smiled a little then asked, " How do you really feel about it, I mean? Marrying him.."

Vivienne smiled and said quietly, "Truthfully, Mom, the guy's probably the first guy you've moved us in with that I haven't wanted to murder in his sleep.. I like him.. I mean he's not really my dad, but he does try with me. I'm not just something that's here to be ignored like with the other guys. And he's really helped me adjust to living here a lot, even if he can kinda be a dork sometimes."

Her mother laughed and the argument in the next room started with Bella glaring at her father. "She's not mom.. And she hates me, Dad.. Vivienne's trying to come between us too.. She said one way or another, Charlie, she's not going to stop until I'm in Florida, and she's here, and you are her father."

"Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable, Bella? I mean you do keep popping up when she's out with Jacob.. I don't know what's going on there, but they seem to like one another, and from what Ava tells me, Vivienne doesn't really let many people close to her." as he stared at his daughter a few moments. He'd thought she'd be over this Edward thing by now.. Was there more to it than he realized?

"He was my friend first, Dad." Bella said calmly as Charlie said "Well, apparently, that's all you two are going to be is friends. And Edward wasn't a good guy.. Didn't you get that when he left you in the woods like that? I wasn't impressed with that myself. And as far as I'm concerned, Bella, you should move on. You're only 18, you've got your whole life ahead of you to find the right guy. Edward wasn't it." calmly.

Bella gaped at him and said quietly, "I love him, Charlie.. Like you used to love my mother.. Before this Ava woman butted in."

"No, your mother and I thought we were in love. We obviously weren't, Bella. She left, remember?" Charlie asked quietly as Bella sighed and nodded then said "Edward left too. And now Jacob's got his head so far up Vivienne's ass that I can't even tell where one starts and the other stops. It's not fair, it really isn't.. I mean I've been trying to take all this in stride, Charlie, but I hate them both."

"And I love Ava. She loves me in return. So whether you like this or not, Bella, it's going to happen. Now, you are going to tell me what really happened out there with those bikes, starting with where the hell you got the money. It better not be the money you've gotten from working at Nelson's, that's for college." Charlie said as Bella crossed her arms, remained silent and looked at him in determination.

"If you don't shape up soon, Bella, you will be in Florida with your mother. No excuses, no questions, no explanations." Charlie said calmly as he slid open the door between the den and the kitchen.

Bella stormed out, shoving past Vivienne on her way up the stairs as she whispered calmly, "This means war.. One way or another, Vivienne, this wedding? Not going to happen. That's my father, this is my life and you've messed it up for me enough."

"Bella, why in the hell do I care about messing up your life, really? I mean from where I stand, you're doing a damn good job of it on your own." Vivienne said in amusement as she leaned in, holding Bella's arm and whispered, "A little tip, Bells.. Don't play games with a girl who can play them better. My mother is happy and your father deserves happiness and one way or another, Bella, they will have it.. Just like Jacob.. He's sick of you doing all this. If you had any real dignity, you'd stop."

"I know things about him, Vivienne.. Things you don't know.. And if I were you, I wouldn't get so smug.. There's probably only one real reason he even knows you exist right now." Bella said as she smirked and jogged up the stairs, slamming her door shut on her way into her room.

"God I hate that bunny burning psycho." Vivienne muttered as she shivered and walked back into the kitchen, flopping down into the chair at the table, saying to her mother and Charlie, "I wanted to congratulate you both.. I mean I haven't seen my mother this happy, ever, sir.."

"You're going to help Mom out right? With the wedding?" her mother asked her as Vivienne nodded and said "Definitely, Mom." which made Charlie smile a little and then say "At least one of you isn't as mad as hell at me right now. But I think Bella might come around sooner or later. I hope at least."

"I'm concerned about her, sir.. I mean it's not my place, but.. That thing with the bike kinda freaked me out." Vivienne said as she bit her lower lip and said "And she really, really hates me because of Jacob."

"She's just got to get used to all of this. She's never been good with changes." Charlie explained as Vivienne nodded and said quietly, "Probably the only thing we have in common." before excusing herself. The arguing all afternoon had been exhausting.

* * *

**Ohmigosh, thanks for all the love and the 8 reviews so far. This story is kinda anti Bella, and it's also addressing the plot bunny "What if Jacob ditched Bella in New Moon? Never imprinted on Renesmee?" because yeah, those are two things in the series that annoyed me.. **

**But anyway, thanks, you guys are truly amazing, and I'm so happy you all liked this so far.**


End file.
